Fairy Tale
by Stormflightwarrior
Summary: Summary: Mika is having a bad dream and he wakes up to Yuu's comforting arms, and other things. Time Frame: Was going to do Sanguineum days, but due to my lack of planning this somehow ended up as Post-S2-Ep12 MikaYuu.
1. Chapter 1

Sitting against a stone wall inside of the Vampire City, Mikaela couldn't help but recall the day that Yuu was brought into the orphanage. There was a welcoming party and the kids were excited - Especially the younger ones. He remembered Fumie's laughter. He remembered Kota and Ako putting up the balloons and the streamers, and he remembered reaching out to shake the hand of the new kid.

Yuichiro had turned away for some reason, his green eyes stormy with some sort of... spite? No, it looked like he was trying to conceal something. Yuu was usually keeping something to himself when he acted mad, antisocial or whatever it was that Mika couldn't pinpoint. Maybe it had been a rough time that led up to his arrival at the orphanage run by the Brotherhood of a Thousand Nights, he had reasoned to himself back then.

Back then, and even now, he could vividly recall the series of events which led to his own arrival there. Being thrown on the highway by his own mother and watching the car blow up as he lay there with a few bones broken. At the very least, his parents saved him from a darker doom, right? But Yuu was different. He'd overheard one of the adults at the orphanage talk about how Yuu's parents tried to stab him with a kitchen knife. Something about a demon. For a fleeting moment he felt sorry for Yuu, and decided against it. All it took was a glance at Akane's warm smile to know that everything would be different now because they had each other.

Even if the world outside of the orphanage was against them, they were still family, and that was all that mattered, right?

And that was why, he couldn't let Yuu isolate himself and be alone. With the curry rice in his hand, Mika stood up. He walked over to the wooden door which led to their room. He lifted the latch and opened the lock slowly, such that it wouldn't make a sound and wake the others. It was late, after all. Way past their usual bedtime. Except, Mika couldn't sleep. He had been thinking about many things; the bittersweet memories just one of them.

Mika climbed up onto the bunk bed, still carrying the metal container containing the food. He hadn't eaten any of it yet - Somehow, sitting outside in the night breeze of the Vampire city had stolen his appetite. Maybe he'd save it for the next day, or share it with the others in secret. He wanted to see them happy again, after all.

A shadow shifted.

"Yuu?" Mika spoke softly, and the figure sat up. Yuichiro rubbed his eyes.

"Huh..."

"Did I wake you?"

Yuu shook his head. "Can't sleep."

Mika smiled a bit and laid the container down. "Well, eat, then. You don't look like you've eaten yet." He knew that Yuu was a kind person despite his ramblings about killing vampire all day long. So naturally, he'd probably have given his food to the other younger kids.

"Coming from you," Yuu retorted, crossing his arms and turning away.

Mika chuckled softly. "I've eaten," he said. From Yuu's position, he probably couldn't see Mika's expression. Mika was thankful for that, even though what he said wasn't a total lie. Ferid's mansion had a lot of food, toys and flowers. It looked like heaven, except heaven with a price. He remembered seeing other kids there - The other ones who he followed into the mansion in the first place, who donated their blood to Lord Ferid for such benefits. But on hindsight, when he considered that price... He realized that he couldn't let any of the kids from the orphanage go there.

So. He never told them where the food came from.

"Hey... Mika..." Yuu called him back to attention to the real world. Mika blinked. Yuu was holding a book from the library in the Vampire City.

"Huh?"

"When we escape, what do you want to do?"

Mika shrugged and smiled a bit.

"Go to school. Be with everyone. I don't care if we live in a terrible place, as long as we are together and free."

"And not controlled by the stupid vampires. I'm going to kill all of them!" Yuu took a spoonful of curry rice and ate it. He waved the spoon enthusiastically to illustrate his point.

"Keep it down, you'll wake the others."

"Mm not. You're not taking me seriously, are you?"

"I am."

He remembered falling into a blissful sleep, and waking up in the orphanage again. Why did that scene always have to come back to him?

No...

It was a dream. He told himself that. He closed his eyes, and opened them again. Then he saw everyone, and he saw Ferid. He saw them in the hall of the Vampire City, so close to the door which was the only thing barring them from the outside world.

He screamed and reached out to them, but instead they fell away from him, blood splattering the pristine floors.

No...

It was still a dream, right? A nightmare. Or rather... A bad recollection. Maybe it was all a dream. Was it? Including the part where he was bringing curry back to the bunk?

Maybe...

That, too, was only a component of the past.

Something about the chronological order of things didn't make sense to him; everything was a torrent in his mind. He choked back a cry, begging internally to be freed from this ever changing flow of unpleasant scenery.

"Mika?" At the threshold of his consciousness, he heard a voice calling out to him. "Mika, are you okay?"

Slowly, he felt the grogginess of sleep melting away as he drifted back to the waking world. Finally.

He opened his eyes, lying still for a moment. Everything felt damp, and he figured out that he was crying.

"Mika?" Yuu ran a finger through Mika's hair as Mika lay on his lap. Mika sat up, studying the small cabin.

The ceiling was cracked, and there was sunlight streaming through the windows. And it smelled like the ocean. He remembered now, everything that had happened since then. Since they had left the orphanage, and since he had become a vampire. Since he had reunited with Yuu. Just a few moments ago he had wished that everything would be fine when he woke up. Maybe there was still a slim chance that he would wake up in the orphanage again. Maybe Vampires didn't exist, and they were never used as livestock. How nice it would be to be with everyone again...

He felt the hot tears welling up in his eyes again. Even the pleasant image of being with everyone from the orphanage did nothing but to leave a larger, more empty hole in his chest. Why did all sweet things have to come with bitterness? And he let the tears fall, throwing his arms over Yuichiro's shoulders. The last time he did that, was when he drank Yuu's blood. It had been oddly comforting, but he hated himself for it. It was what made him a full-fledged vampire, after all.

"Mika -"

"Yuu, I love you."

Yuichiro's green eyes widened. He tilted his head to a side and blinked, as if to reason to himself that Mika was probably half asleep and didn't know what he was saying.

The corners of Mika's lips twitched upwards. Whenever Yuu did some of his weird antics, it remind Mika of who he was himself. It reminded him that even now, there were some things that never change, and it reminded him to treasure his family.

He hugged Yuu tighter, a hand cradling his head and running his fingers through Yuu's black hair.

"I'm never letting you go."

He remembered the confusion that gripped him when he saw the dark, bony wing that sprouted from Yuu's shoulders. He remembered the maelstrom and the chaos that shook the ground when Yuu fought Crowley in that... Demon form.

The humans made him like that.

Stupid humans. Greedy, ugly humans. He felt his brow furrow as he thought about that; thought in the same way as those equally despicable creatures that killed his family. And what was he, himself? Just an ugly vampire.

Mika scolded himself for letting them convince Yuu to join them in the first place. But then again... Yuu was happy there, right?

He remembered the anger that coursed through his veins as he fought the Moon Demon Army, and the warmth that spread over him when he finally had Yuu in his arms again.

But in the end...

It was Shinoa who convinced the others to let him take Yuu and go, right?

He couldn't work that bit out even if he tried. Part of him didn't want to believe that there were decent people in the Moon Demon Army, but then part of him also realized that there was no other explanation. He remembered Yoichi's expression, and being told that if he was Yuu's family, the rest of them were his family too.

 _Family, huh..._

A faint blush crept across Yuu's cheeks. "M-Mika, are you okay? W-what...?"

Well, maybe it was better to show him instead of try to explain it to him, Mika thought.

 _Even if it's a bit selfish, I want Yuu just to myself..._

He brushed Yuu's bangs gently, leaning down to kiss him on the lips.

"Hnn... Mika..." Losing his balance, Yuu found himself lying on the bed in what he could only describe as an awkward position, which only got more awkward when Mika took the opportunity to straddle him.

"I love you, Yuu." He kissed Yuu's neck, the part where he had bitten before.

"Agh, Mika... I...l-love you too..." He wrapped his arms around Mika's neck, his hands brushing against Mika's shoulder blades.

The heat rushed to Mika's face. It must have been something to do with how Yuu's stutters were cute, or the mere fact Yuu just said that he loved Mika.

"Yuu..." Mika's hands slid across Yuu's collar bones, undoing the buttons of his shirt. He caressed Yuu's chest, tracing his muscles whilst avoiding the tender spots where the scratches were healing. With his lips pressed against Yuu's warm skin, Mika worked his way downwards, undoing his pants.

"Ha.. Mika, I..." Yuu raised an arm to cover his face.

"I love you." Sliding a finger into the waistband of Yuu's underpants, Mika shifted, slipping Yuu's pants down his legs. "Yuu is hard already. I've always wanted to..."

He took the tip of Yuu's dick, running his tongue along the surface. He felt Yuu shiver, and thought to himself how adorable that was.

 _I thought his stubborn personality was adorable enough, but this..._

 _Is a whole new level._

"Ngh, Mi...ka..." Yuu's eyes were shut tightly, not that Mika would have seen it anyway. He grit his teeth, doing all he could to resist bucking his hips and choking the blonde. The fingers of his free hand found the bedsheets and tangled themselves onto it as Mika took his entire length in his mouth. He savored the sensation. Needless to say, he didn't experience anything like this before so he didn't _exactly_ know what to expect, but... It wasn't like he'd never _imagined_ it before, right? (Or did his research in various formats, for that matter.)

A groan escaped and dissipated into the air as Mika's warm tongue traced the base of his crotch. And then he was inside Mika's mouth again, surrounded by the wetness. Then Mika began to move, slowly at first as if to tease Yuu, then more fervently.

"Ugh... Mika..."

Mika pumped Yuu's length faster, going all the way to the hilt whilst rubbing the insides of his thighs.

"Mika, I'm... I'm going to-" Yuu spoke, interrupted by a sharp cry.

"Then cum."

Mika felt Yuu shudder, and the hot liquid that was ejected from the tip of Yuu's crotch. He let it stay on the tip of his tongue for a while, then relished the moments as it trickled down his throat.

"Mika..." Yuu removed his arm from his face, reaching out to Mika.

 _His expression... Is really cute._

Mika smiled to himself, drawing himself into Yuu's outstretched arms.

 _I want to stay forever like this_ , he thought, as Yuu's fingers tangled with his hair. _I want to lay in Yuu's arms, against his chest. I want to listen to his heartbeat; his breathing._

 _I want us to be together forever, even if it's just the two of us-_

"Mika, I love you."

"I love you more."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Rating** : T

 **Summary** : That night, Yuu and Mika go to the supermarket to buy groceries. On the way back, they stop by and enjoy the scenery.

* * *

It wasn't until the sun had started setting that Mika realized he needed to go to the supermarket to get some food for dinner.

"Heeh? Mika, we have instant noodles, though..." Yuu muttered under his breath, turning around so that he lay on his back with his hands behind his head.

"You can't have instant noodles every day," Mika retorted. He put his coat on, heading to the side of the bed and standing over Yuu with his hands on his hips.

"Can to."

...He had that stubborn expression on his face again. Mika sighed.

"Well, just come anyway. I might get kidnapped if I go alone."

A lame excuse, but it had to suffice.

 _「I'm never letting you go..!」_

 _「... I want us to be together forever.」_

He recalled those words that came out of his own mouth just hours before. It was impulsive, and slightly embarrassing, but he didn't regret any of it. In fact, Yuu found it thoroughly... beautiful.

Yuu sighed. He himself resented the time where he ran away from the Vampire City, leaving his family behind. Leaving Mika. He remembered the crushing feeling that stole his breath when he thought - _saw_ Mika get killed, and how he hated himself for escaping.

 _「Just live, until you find a good reason to want to live. Then, one day, someone who needs your help will show up.」_

Even when he was in a state of what Guren dubbed being 'miserably alive', those words had kept him going.

Those words had led him to Mika, the good reason to live, which was standing right in front of him.

"...Fine, then."

Yuu sat up on the side of the bed, extending a hand and allowing Mika to pull him to his feet. Yuu smiled, grabbing his own jacket and heading towards the door.

The salty wind from the sea tousled his hair as soon as he took a step outside. The sea had always been calming to him; the coolness that came with the waves that crashed upon each other, the singing of birds in the sky, and the view of the vast expanse itself. The sky seemed to connect with the sea and stretch out forever.

It was pretty close to a perfect embodiment of the freedom he longed for whilst being imprisoned in the Vampire City.

"Yuu, let's go. The shops will close."

Yuu blinked, turning around.

"We can sit here for a while later. Even if you want to eat out here, that's fine." Mika took Yuu's hands in his own, heading off to the main road and leaving footprints in the sand.

The light of the mall was the only light that colored the dimming sky, save for the occasional streetlamp that flickered intermittently. The roads had cracks in them and boulders punctuated the endless scene of grey. The ruins of buildings were testimony enough of the destruction brought by the war between vampires and humans.

They turned into the car park outside of the mall, pushing through the glass doors which led them into the grocery shop. A chill ran down Mika's spine. He remembered bringing Yuu here whilst the latter was unconscious, and he remembered the whispers of children who hid behind the half-empty shelves, cowering in fear at his arrival.

He remembered throwing one boy the the floor, gripped by the tremendous lust for blood.

 _「Monster!」_

That had jolted him to his senses, buying time for the boy to run away as he froze, paralyzed for a few moments.

 _Monster_.

He repeated that word to himself over and over again, detesting the inhuman part of him. He slipped his hand into Yuu's.

"Mika?" The black haired boy sounded worried.

"I wonder if there are even cashiers here now," Mika mused out loud.

"It would technically be theft if we just took the stuff, right?"

Yuu had raised a valid point. Mika shrugged, deciding that at a time when only one tenth of the population remained and when survival itself was a day-by-day challenge... Taking some rice, a box of corn soup, a can of sardines and some canned tomatoes wouldn't do anyone _too_ much harm, right?

He checked the expiry dates and placed them in a bag, turning to exit the grocery store.

"Anything else you want?" Mika turned to Yuu, and the two of them stared at each other for a while.

 _This grocery store was such a weird place to be,_ Mika thought.

It was where he bit Yuu.

It was where he clung to Yuu, holding him against the metal racks, knowing that Yuu would never leave him even if he were a monster.

Everything was the same now as it were then - Except, there were no sounds of children's footsteps in the shadows.

He briefly wondered how they were doing.

 _Maybe they have their own family too. If they look out for one another, that's... Good, right?_

He turned his attention back to the present and noticed that Yuu had taken a box of curry and another few packs of instant noodles off the rack.

"Okay, fine."

They walked across the cracked ground of the grocery store, stepping through the doorway and basking in the silvery moonlight. They traced their footsteps. It had gotten darker and cooler since they had departed from that small house on the beach, and with regard to that Mika was grateful for both his jacket and Yuu's hands. Crossing the beach once again, he went into the house and dropped off the bag of groceries, before walking out again and sitting on the sand beside Yuu.

"The stars are pretty," Yuu said.

Mika followed Yuu's gaze, and looked up at the clear galaxy overhead. He recognized some of the brighter ones which were planets, and some constellations he'd seen before in the books from the library in the Vampire City. Somewhere deep inside his chest, he recognized a certain peaceful calm that only existed in these times when he was with Yuu.

"It always looked stormy in Sanguinem." Yuu leaned over, resting his head on Mika's lap, admiring the reflection of the silver moon in the water as the wind ruffled its surface. "Sanguinem... There are still kids being kept there as livestock now, right?"

"Yeah." Absentmindedly, Mika brushed the tips of his fingers across Yuu's cheeks, a smile pulling at his lips as Yuu's eyes closed.

"We'll go save them soon. And that idiot Guren." Yuu's eyes opened, bright green with determination. He turned, nuzzling against Mika whose hand trailed up to play with his hair, cradling his head. He burrowed his nose in Mika's lap.

 _「He's possessed!」_

Inside his head, Yuu heard Shinoa's voice, decorated with a trace of anger directed at the person called Guren who had served as his caretaker, savior and mentor since he left the Vampire City. Miharu. Shinoa's sister. That was the demon that possessed Guren's weapon, right? And. The important person he couldn't save.

 _「_ \- _Not possessed」_

That was what Guren said anyway. Then Yuu remembered him smiling, standing amidst the wreckage born from Mirai's and his own destruction. No - He was crying, right?

 _... That idiot._

Somewhat frustrated, he tugged at the fabric of Mika's pants around his calf.

"Yuu?"

Yuu smiled at the call of his name.

"I can do anything, with Mika around..."


End file.
